1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of heated rollers and more particularly relates to a high-temperature roll mill for the melting and shearing of product having a high melting point temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional roll mills are well known in the art for mixing amounts of materials which are delivered into the nip of the rollers. Many of such roll mills are heated, for example, to melt resins to form a mixture and to blend such mass of materials forming a sheet around the rollers with a buildup of materials forming over the nip where great forces shear the materials together to form an homogenous mass. This type of mixing is highly desirable and is often superior to other forms of material mixing. Sheets that come off such rollers can be cut with a knife or directly deposited into molds. There are, though, limitations on the temperature level to which such prior art rollers can be heated.